This invention concerns a folding container to transport goods and materials.
When goods or materials are transported from one place to a faraway place using the rolling stock, large trucks, ships, etc. they are put in large cubic containers and transported safely to the destination.
Since these containers are cubic, they can be neatly loaded side by side on the vehicle without leaving wasteful dead space, and in the container many goods or materials can also be neatly arranged, and therefore, they can be safely transported without without being damaged.
But if, for example, no import cargoes are available from a foreign country to which export cargoes were sent by ship, or if no order for land transport back from a faraway place to which materials were sent, the used containers must be brought back empty.
In such cases, there was an economic disadvantage because the voluminous containers occupy a large space on the ship, truck or vehicle and the freight costs extra high.